


Rainy Day

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: You’re in Stark Tower for the day. Bucky comes to cheer you up!





	Rainy Day

**T**he team living area was dotted with cozy comforts offered up like little drops of a home none of you ever really had. Your spot was the large cushioned sofa in front of the biggest window in the room. It was piled with silky pillows, the best that Stark could afford. It was soft. You liked soft. Your beginnings had been so hard.

Your eyes floated over the cloudy top of the New York City skyline. A distant sound of rumbling thunder followed the rolling sheets of rain. Maybe you were broken. You could be harsh. You could be distant too. You left little room for your own mistakes but took the mistakes of others with compassion. You cowered away from the matters of the heart. You had told your self over and over it would never work. You were an Avenger. A sharp and focused tactician, you had been expelled twice already from the team because you refused to compromise.

Your boyfriend dumped you today. Narrowed, furious eyes focused on a single building in the distance. Who the fuck did he think he was? You were the reward from his shitty little life. You were strong, powerful, and didn’t take his passive comments about you lightly. Gaslighting, piece of garbage. 

"One hundred-year-old whiskey for your thoughts?" asked Bucky Barnes.

You hadn’t realized he was there. Two glasses clinked together followed by a thud of a thick glass bottle hit the end table.

“Everybody is gone. Who knew vacation was a thing for us?” said Bucky. He pulled a small table toward the sofa where you sat. He flopped down on the other end and threw his silver arm over the top then looked at you with radiant cool eyes.

"Sorry about the screaming match," you mumbled and gazed back out the window.

It had been a good one too. Your ex had spoken his mind. He had made it very clear you weren’t good enough.

"I'm not," said Bucky. “’Just wish I hadn’t caught the last of it.”

You turned back to Bucky. He motioned choking the life out an invisible person.

“As soon as he saw you he ran.” You said through a chuckle.

“It’s over now, right?” he asked, Bucky poured two healthy shots and handled you one of them.

“Sure is.” You said as you took the oaky brown drink.

Bucky lifted his glass slightly before he spoke. “To getting what’s ours,” And gulped it entirely.

You followed and held out the glass for another. Seven shots in and you were lively with your words.

“Ugh. Steve?” asked Bucky, his face was wrinkled at his brows.

“Yes!” you slumped back on the couch holding your full glass close to the chest. You melted into the sofa as you dreamingly stared at the ceiling.

“Those puppy dog eyes make me want to take him for a walk.” You say then take a sip from the shot.

You realize what words slipped from your lips when Bucky went quiet. The silence between the two of you was barely tolerable. And your eyes slid toward Bucky. He was calm; his eyes were drawing lines on the curve of your calf.

“-’You have a secret crush?” your voice was slurred and thick.

"That's for kids," said Bucky. You swallowed hard and nervously looked at the half-empty bottle. "I have admiration. There's a girl, ya," he added.

His voice was deeper, ragged and fleeting and it pulled your attention back to him. He was already staring directly at you his focus anchored you to him.

“She’s great at her job. Damn fragile though. Not in strength. But I can tell she’s just waiting, maybe for the right man to test her limits.”

You felt a pop of recognition in the back of your mind. Suddenly, all the moments Bucky had been there for you blew through your mind. All the times he helped you out on missions, or had mysteriously appeared with coffee, or when he ate your shitty cooking, and right now. And at this moment he sat with you, provided the booze, which let you drown your sorrows.

“Oh?” You covered your wobbly, shy smile with another sip. You felt light, bubbly and completely secure near him. Even when his eyes lingered on the curve of your lips somewhere in him you knew he would never try. What would it hurt to tease? "Is it the barista downstairs?" your hand glided over his metal hand playfully. "Maybe the –“

Bucky lunged at you, knocked the shot glass out of your hand and sent it shattering into the window. He was at your mouth his hand at the base of your neck within seconds afterward. He tasted of whiskey and smelled of soap and sweat. You gasped as he pressed in harder your open mouth invited his tongue to lick the sensitive inner flesh of your lower lip.

But you jolted out of his hold. Lust and unspoken want coursed through you. In your strength, you twisted his wrists off of your body and pushed him back against the couch to straddle him. He felt sturdy under your ass. You trap him by his wrists. The hiss and pop of the servos of his metal arm swirled in the air. His strapping tough thighs supported your weight as if you weren’t there at all. You pivoted and bounced on his lap grinding your vee into his groin. 

Bucky laughed, his eyes roamed your gyrating hips, your waist, and breasts. “That’s cute.” He rasped.

A flash of silver and skin blurred by your vision. The quickness of his motions startled you and stammered the beat of your heart. You were on your back, breath rushed out and he was on top of you.

“No. You won’t be doing any of that with me.” Bucky clipped off, he pinned your hands to your side and leaned in close to your face. “I'm stronger," he smirked.

“I just have to toss you over, and you’re _mine_.”.” He said with pride. The creases around his eyes pinched together as he smiled. Incensed, you bowed your chest toward him, twisted at your waist and hips under his weight. “It’s what you like isn’t it?”

Bucky compressed your hands but you felt the slick of sweat help them began to slip out of his clutch.

“-You’re tired of those weak little men.” He jeered and placed a kiss on your nose. “They can’t take you. Not like I can.”

You kept fighting. Small, and feeble as it was you but were loosening his hold.

“What’s wrong? Can’t admit it?” Bucky boasted and placed another kiss on your cheek.

You let him lean in close. He was distracted and prideful, and you used his huddled weight against him. Drawing your hand from with his flesh hand you pulled it up in time to hit him –hard. The distorted image of Bucky reacting to the punch stained in your mind as you slipped off the couch. Panicked and distraught you began to run. You strained to see the path in front of you through the sick pit of alcohol that sloshed in your belly.

But you weren’t fast enough. The warm metal of Bucky’s silver arm wrapped around your throat in an instant his other arm encased around your waist. A cold current rushed over your shoulder blades. It rocked through your mind sending you into hysterical kicking. He had you. The ragged fit of terror plastered your thoughts with insecurity. He was stronger, quicker.

“Tell me what you want.” He hissed into your ear. “No. Let me go..” you breathed.

For a moment you thought he had listened. Maybe he was playing around or tested the confines of your boundaries. But those hopes ended when Bucky jerked you around. His hold on your shoulders threw you into his chest, his metal and flesh arm wrapped tightly around you in a vice grip that pushed the air out of your lungs.

You can’t believe the smile on his face. The blissful gaze in his eyes danced over your features. Your focus shifted though from him to the sliding of your feet on the sleek stone assuring you that this wasn’t over. Bucky pulled you back in the direction of the couch. Fear and anticipation flooded your veins. You mustered up every bit of strength in you to stay your feet. But it only helped in his efforts as you tripped and stumbled.

He doesn’t let you go until the two of you are back on the couch. It was a fight of wills and bodies. The whiskey bottle shot across the room, cushions flew through the air, the crash of glass and grunts echoed into the living space. The fight felt long to you but it was over in a matter of minutes. He bested you. The first man to do so but the outcome didn’t have an undesirable effect. You were hot, sweaty, and turned on under the strain. He straddled your thighs and pinned your wrists above your head with his metal hand.

He pressed his weight into your wrists. The sharp pain had you begging for release. Your drunk and hazy breaths came out ragged and mixed with pleas from the struggle. Bucky ignored your cries, your short bursts of threats. Instead, he balled his hand into the cotton fabric of your shirt.

"Don't look so surprised," said Bucky, he didn’t even look bothered as he tore at the front of your shirt, then ripped it from your body. His smooth matted skin softened as you stared at him. He was still calm, poised for a fight, and steadily watched your reaction.

Painfully, Bucky shifted his weight, the starchy fabric of his jeans scraped across the tops of your thighs. The last physical resistance was to squirm your hips away, but he settled in between your legs anyway.

His face came in close to you. "You didn't think I would let you go so easily," he whispered.

You suspect the look of longing in his chilly blue eyes was meant for your lips. He hovers over them for a moment. You suck in a breath, anticipating the kiss of your life, but he moved around your jaw to your neck. Your breath became a gasp as he sunk his teeth into your skin and sucked. A flush of warmth over your body shot to your cunt. You wanted him. Bucky’s sinking teeth grated along your skin. His mouth hooked on to your skin once again where he sucked and nipped- white hot tingles crept down the skin of your chest.

His head finally came up to with a smack of his lips. "All those little teeth marks…look good on you," he growled as hungry eyes grazed over his work.

Bucky kept your arms pined with his metal hand. The other slipped under your shorts. His fingers were inside you, his thumb at your clit before you could take another breath.

"Come on, tell me what you want," said Bucky, his voice hung in your ears driving the budding feeling between your legs.

Bucky kissed the bottom of your lip taking in your gasp. "I want you," you whispered. The circles he drew around your clit quickened with your words. You felt the lump of pleasure inside you grow. Every swerve of his fingers pulled you closer. Fluttering and batting your eyelashes you gaze at him. He smiled down on you. He was relentless. Your hips swiveled to his rhythm until you felt the release you wanted so badly.

He doesn’t give you time to relax in it. You wanted to lie in the feeling of your orgasm and let it roll over your body. But he grabbed you up by your waist and turned you over with his metal hand, crisp air hits your ass as he ripped off your shorts and panties. 

He was back on top of you, inside you and filled you up with his length. Stuttering short breaths fan into the shell of your ear as he wrapped his metal arm around your neck and secured your right wrist. He twisted you into the position he wanted. You were his and for this moment you were under his control. Again, you felt him bury his teeth into your skin, the muscles of your shoulder blade seized under his bite. And jagged piercing pain throbbed in the spot where he marked you. 

You felt relief when his mouth left your skin. You moaned and whimpered at the ache he left. At least the kiss of cool air on hot aggravated skin soothed it a bit before he was back at your ear.

His heavy breaths raked through you, in you like the thrust of his cock hitting your cervix. Your mind floated over the pain in your marks, and focused on the ache of his width inside you. His pace quickened with his hand pushing underneath your belly. You are tender there, a series of bustled pleas fall from your lips when he rubbed your clit galvanizing the raw pain throbbing to your thighs.

Roughly he released the grip on your wrist, pulled your head to the side baring your neck to his mercy. He sunk his teeth into the other side of your neck. It fucking hurt but it ramped up the pull in your cunt. A strangled scream tore from your throat at the same moment the powerful wave of your orgasm hit. Tears and gargled moans muffled into his metal arm as you rode out the sensation.

He gasped for air when he came up from your neck. Broken, ragged breaths followed every pound of his hips into your body, fucking you into the couch beneath you.

"Stop," you shouted through raw tears.

Bucky changed position; he grabbed both your forearms and held you against him. “I’m never going to stop.” He moaned into the skin of your temple. “I’m claiming you...” his whisper flowed with his warm breath into your ear and into your mouth.

Bucky groaned and grunted with the splashing of his cum onto your walls. His panted hot breaths rush over you again sending shivers around the dull ache on your neck.

You feel the warmth of him drip when he pulls out. His heavy pants faded to shallow breaths in your ear when he released you. 

You didn’t move at first. The points of your neck and back where he bit you pulsed with your heartbeat. You were taken- used and marked. Blurry eyed and spent you sat up. Bucky buttoned his pants the look of satisfaction hung around the corners of his mouth.

“You fucking bit me.” You hissed, your fingers gently pressed on the marks on your neck.

Bucky shrugged, picked up the bottle from the floor and jugged the rest of it.

“You needed the reminder,” he said as he swallowed.

Confused, you dropped your eyes around to survey the mess. You wondered how teeth shaped marks could ever remind you of what happened.

Your eyes flicked back up to Bucky. “Of what?” you asked.

“That you’re mine.”


End file.
